


Hold 'Em

by adaptation



Series: The Penny/Parker Canon Chronicles [4]
Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: Christmas Holiday Adventures, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Light Bondage, VH22 (2024-2025)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/pseuds/adaptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with five simple words – “Can I tie you up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold 'Em

It had started with five simple words – “Can I tie you up?”  
  
Parker’s eyes had snapped to hers, wide and surprised, and Penny had looked levelly at him, no trace of a joke on her face. She’d expected the stunned silence, and he didn’t disappoint. She patiently waited for him to formulate his thoughts, and once he had, he warily asked, “You aren’t going to leave me there, are you?”  
  
“Of course not,” she’d laughed. To soothe any hesitation on his part, she’d begun to doodle figure eights on his chest with her fingertip. She’d watched the pattern she traced for a moment, curled there against his body on the couch. Then she’d met his eyes again her own sparking with the excited expectation of a child asking her father for a puppy.  
  
He’d squeezed her hip affectionately, and said, “We can do anything you want,” and he’d meant it.  
  
Now, Parker was neatly tied to her bed, naked save his snitch-print boxers. He looked fairly ridiculous, squirming awkwardly on her fuchsia pink comforter. His cheeks were tinged with red, and he stared questioningly at her, waiting for something to happen. She’d seen him naked before, obviously. The embarrassment came from the fact that right now she wasn’t in his lap, fist in his hair, peeling his clothes off as they enthusiastically made out. He was on her bed, by himself, with his boxers comically tented from the erection he’d been sporting since she’d first brought up the idea of bondage.  
  
She smiled sympathetically at him, hand on her doorknob. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
“What?” He bolted upright – as upright as he could get, anyway. “Penny, you said –”  
  
“Really,” she insisted quickly. “I’ll only be a minute or two. Cross my heart.” She blew him a quick kiss and skirted out of her bedroom, careful not to allow any sneak peaks of her tied-up boyfriend to any passersby in the hallway. Thankfully, no one was there to spy her being naughty.  
  
Penny returned to her bedroom a minute later wearing only Parker’s Quidditch jersey, the number forty-two blazoned on the back under his last name. She’d taken her hair out of her ponytail, so vivid red curls bounced around her shoulders. She eased her door shut, clicking the lock into place, and then stepped into Parker’s view.  
  
He swallowed thickly, his eyes lingering on the hem of his jersey as it skirted against the tops of her thighs.  
  
“Told you I’d be right back,” she said.  
  
“Fwoof,” he said.  
  
She crossed to the bed and knelt on the end between his feet. He watched her every movement as she crawled up the bed, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, and pulling them slowly down his legs. She held his gaze as she rid him of his last bit of clothing, then as her hands found his knees, as they slid up his thighs. When her fingers closed around his erection, his head fell back, and he groaned throatily. His hands clenched into fists at the corners of her bed. When her tongue laved the head of his cock, he seemed to forget he was tied up, and his hands jerked toward her, only to snap back when the scarves holding him down were pulled taut. He groaned again, this time out of frustration, and she smiled into his hipbone, stroking him silkily.   
  
She straddled him, her knees on either side of his hips, and she felt his tip nudge her thigh, so close to her entrance. Her smile turned naughty as she leaned forward, pressing a heated kiss to his mouth. He angled into the kiss, tried to deepen it, but she turned away, her hand cupping his face, and then lowered slowly onto him.  
  
She moved atop him with deliberate, undulating motions, her mouth a breath away from his the whole time. She kept his gaze on hers, only breaking the connection every so often to flicker her eyes to his mouth. The way she ground into him was perfect, his pelvic bone rubbing insistently against her clit as she moved. It wasn’t long before her breathing became noticeably laboured, harsh against his throat, and he was murmuring nonsensically into her ear. With one hand against the mattress for balance, she reached out with the other, clasping her fingers in his.   
  
She kissed him as she came, whimpering desperately into his mouth as she shuddered on him, swivelling her hips in an attempt to squeeze every last quake out of the orgasm. Just as it started to pass, she gave a hard tug on one of his bonds, and in a flash she was on her back, her neck on the wrist of his still-bound arm, and he was fucking her, quick and hard, with his free hand on her hip to keep her in place and his mouth hot on her throat. He was murmuring again, but this time she could understand it –  _“I love you, Penny, I love you.”_  
  
A minute later, he came too. He groaned noisily against her neck, and when his own orgasm passed, he settled on top of her, breathing heavily with exertion. “Ffffffuck,” he said.  
  
“Yeah,” she agreed.  
  
Nearly ten minutes passed before either of them had the strength to move. Then, it was only enough for Parker to prop himself up on his elbows and look down into her face. “About… what I said before – you don’t have to say it back. I understand if you –”  
  
“I love you too, Parker.”  
  
They didn’t move for quite a bit longer after that.


End file.
